


She Never Left Him

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Another short HxHr drabble. Takes place back in the tent in DH!





	She Never Left Him

"Hermione, you didn't leave." Harry said.

"Why on Earth would I ever consider doing that?" she exclaimed.

"Well... it's Ron. I figured you'd rather be with him contemplating your future than being here with me hunting horcruxes that could be anywhere and we could die anytime." he explained.

"Harry, we made a promise that we would help you find and destroy them. Just because Ron has no problem breaking that promise doesn't mean I do. And as to 'contemplating my future', that's not possible if I leave because I don't see a future without you Harry." she countered.

They remained quiet while Harry mulled over what she said.

Moments later, he walked over to her, surprising her with one of her patented bone-crushing hugs, kissed her rosy cheek, and whispered, "You'll never know how much you mean to me, Hermione."

A lone tear escapes her eye at this admission. "Glad to know we both mean a lot to each other." she replied.

With that said, she kissed him with Harry returning her affections and pulled back slightly. He murmured against her lips, "The world, Hermione... the world."


End file.
